Driving Miss Sonny
by best with breadsticks
Summary: ONESHOT The Tween Scene Awards are tonight and Sonny just can't wait, because she's up for best actor in a tween series. Only two problems. One, she's up against Chad Dylan Cooper, and two, she doesn't have a ride.


Author's Note: So, this is my first venture into the _Sonny with a Chance_ experience. Unlike _Hannah Montana_, I actually enjoy this show. A lot. So, anyway... I got inspired to write this while driving yesterday. My mother refers to me driving as _Driving Miss Daisy_, which is a movie. That's where the titles from. There's not much to say... I tried to put some Chad/Sonny in here, 'cause I like them, and yeah. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing _Sonny with a Chance _related.

------------------------------

Sonny glanced over the calendar of upcoming events on her refrigerator. A dentist appointment on next Monday, next Tuesday was a sleep over at Tawni's, annoying Chad session on next Wednesday (Her and the rest of _So Random!_ decided they should plan out when they want to torment him, so that no one schedules anything else.)

She skipped around the calendar until she found the agenda for today. This Saturday night was the Tween Scene Awards hosted at the world famous Manuera Theatre, about forty miles Condor Studios.

Sonny smiled. This year not only was _So Random!_ up for best tween show, but Sonny alone was up for the best tween actor in a series. Unfortunately, she was up against the conceited, thinks he's better than everyone, Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny tried to keep her expectations low, but it was just all too exciting.

Though Sonny knew the odds were against her, she smirked at the idea of her beating out Chad at this own game. Her imagination flared up with a image of Chad standing on the edge of the stage, his mouth gaping, as she, Sonny Munroe, newcomer to _So Random!_ accepts the award for best tween actor in a series.

It was a wonderful thought.

The smile didn't leave Sonny's face as she danced her way to filming that morning. Everything was going so well, and she couldn't wait for later that evening, when her dream, possibly, could become a reality.

"Sonny," Tawni attempted to get her attention, but failed. Sonny was continually spinning around on set while they were trying to get things done. It was beginning to bug the cast, considering you couldn't do squat when the person playing the lead role in your sketch was twirling around like a schoolgirl.

"Sonny!" Tawni repeated, abandoning the nice girl approach.

Sonny stopped her spinning. "Yes," she replied confused. Why weren't they filming? Wasn't it silly to be standing around wasting time doing nothing? Didn't they have a deadline? People can really get distracted.

"Why aren't we filming?" Sonny asked, glancing around the room at everyone staring at her. She leaned over to Tawni and whispered. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because," Tawni responded irritated. "You've been spinning around in circles for the past twenty minutes, singing about how you're so excited about the Tween Scene Awards tonight. And, though usually everybody loves your little rays of happiness, today they don't."

"Oh," Sonny seemed disappointed. She was just giddy nothing more. "I'm just excited, that's all. We can finish."

"Are you focused?" Tawni's aggravation was steadily increasing.

Sonny nodded. "Yup, I ready."

"Good, now let's start."

And with that, filming began. The scene was a usual _So Random!_ moment, nothing out of the ordinary, but still it didn't have the same vigor, since Sonny was far too distracted over other things.

Eventually, the day was over and the cast returned to the prop house to pick up their things and prepare for tonight's festivities. Sonny was still filled with the anticipation from this morning and happily grabbed her things to go. She skipped towards the back of prop house, behind the photo booth, to where she hid her dress for tonight.

She ran off to the dressing room that was supposed to be Tawni, Zora, and hers, but Zora felt it more comfortable to stay up in the vents. But on this occasion, the group had convinced Zora to change in the room with this.

Sonny put on her dress with great care. Her mother had picked it out for her months ago, and she just adored it.

The dress was a steel, gray cocktail dress, with an overlapping circle pattern towards the top. The length was a little below her knee when she bought it, but now, since she'd grown a bit, the dress lay at just about her knee.

She beamed when she put it on. Whirling herself around in her dressing room, watching the bottom of the dress puff out and crinkle as she twisted and turned. The night was falling into place already.

There was just one order of business Sonny needed to attend to before going. It was a very important order, figuring out how she was getting there. Most times, Condor Studios would just send a limo, or at least, a van to transport their stars and starlets, but they declined this time and asked for everyone to carpool.

"Tawni," Sonny addressed her. "Who I be able to ride in your car to the awards? I don't have a ride."

Tawni smirked. "Really? You don't?" She mocked her in a sort of way.

"_Really_, I don't." Sonny responded, ignoring the sass she was getting from Tawni.

"Well, I'm sorry, Sonny, we're all full in my car." Tawni gave her a half-sympathetic, half-mocking look. Maybe if Sonny wasn't there, they would give the award to her, if she even won. Plus without Sonny there, she was definitely going to get the best-dressed award. Tawni smiled at herself in her mirror.

"_Seriously_?" Sonny asked. Her perfect night was crumbling from beneath her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to go to the Tween Scene Awards and beat Chad at his own game.

"Seriously," both Tawni and her reflection nodding in sync. She turned to face Sonny. "But there will be more next year. Don't fret, Sonny." Tawni smiled again and left the room with her lip-gloss in hand.

"Zora?" Sonny gazed over at her.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Sonny." She was halfway out the door when she spoke again. "See you…maybe."

Sonny spun around once more, giving her dress' bottom a lift, as she collapsed into the comfy chair far away from the door. She put her hands over face and sighed. Her excitement was gone and suddenly she lonely and discouraged.

"What are you doing here!?" The voice scared Sonny enough to make her jump and fall from the chair she was sitting on.

There was a rush of shoes across the carpeted dressing room, and then quickly felt herself being lifted from the ground. She peeked up to see who it was, and, low and behold, the one person she had hoped to see baffled by her win was picking her up from the ground.

"Chad?" Sonny raised an eyebrow, while he pulled her to her feet. "What are _you_ still doing here?" She said sort of shocked that he wasn't the very first person at the awards. He was the kind of person that would go hours early just to soak in all of his adoring fans.

"I like the keep the ladies waiting. Make them sweat a little, so they think I'm not coming, and then BAM!" He clapped his hands together. "I'm there." His charming smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh, I see." Sonny said not fully convinced by his tactics, but whatever.

"And you, Miss. Sonny. Why are you still here?" He fixed his tie while he spoke.

She thought about lying, but decided that she had disappointed herself enough today. "I don't have a ride there." She sat down on the chair again.

He reached out his hand. "And now you do."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet once more. Once standing, she took a step back and questioned him. "But why do you want me there? We're enemies tonight."

"We're always enemies. And plus I want to see your face when I win. So come on!" He dragged her with him to his car in the _Mackenzie Falls_' parking lot, which was adjacent to the _So Random!_ one. Which, due the clear favoritism of _Mackenzie Falls_, was just one parking space.

Chad opened the passenger's side door and motioned for Sonny to get in. Sonny smiled and curtsy.

"Thank you, sir." She laughed, when the words came out her mouth. It was like they were in some cheesy romantic movie.

He bowed in returned. "You're welcome, Ma'am." And with that, he scurried over to the driver's side and got in.

They were moving soon after. They only had an hour before the awards started and since the traffic was no doubt going to be horrid, things didn't look good for the two-some. Sonny sighed when she glimpsed at the clock just below the dashboard.

"We're not going to make it." Sonny said, while gesturing at the clock.

"That clock is wrong." Chad slammed his hand hard down upon the glowing numbers. Nothing happened.

"The clock's not wrong." Sonny looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, laughing on the inside at his antics to make the clock stop ticking. It was pretty cute.

"It was worth a shot." Chad sighed, leaning back into his seat. "As much as I don't like to say other people are right, I think you are…unfortunately."

The traffic that had built up between them and the theatre was crazy, and there was no way they were going to make it on time. Currently there were at least twenty cars in between them and the next traffic light, which was four traffic lights away from the turn off into the theatre.

Chad groaned loudly and sifted in his seat, clearly irritated. Never in his life had he ever been late for a scheduled appearance. People demanded Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper they'd get if he had anything to say about it.

"Well, this could be worse." Sonny offered, taking note of his irritated appearance. "We could be stuck on some deserted road in the middle of nowhere with no phone service and a creepy forest surrounding us."

"Now that you mention it." Chad jumped into action, taking his car out the parked position that it was in and doing a U-turn into the opposite lane.

Sonny grabbed on to the door handle and prayed they wouldn't hit anything. "What are you doing!?" She yelled in a panic.

"Getting us to the awards on time." He responded, and then floored it towards the outskirts of town. Clearly, this wasn't the way most celebrities went, but you got to do what you go to do sometimes.

They hadn't driven very far when Sonny realized the place they were driving into was very much like the one she had just described as being a worse situation to be in.

"Chad, let's turn around. I don't mind being late." Sonny glanced back at the city slowly becoming smaller and smaller behind her. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and she leaned over out the window to help with the feeling.

"You, Sonny Munroe, might be okay with being late, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, darn it! I'm never late!" Chad responded with pride in his voice.

He kept this same pride, until he felt his car begin to slow up and roll to a stop without him putting on the breaks.

"Uh-oh." He gazed at the fuel gage; it was empty. An uneasy feeling overtook his stomach, when he took a look around the area in which they were now stopped. Things weren't looking too good.

"This not good." He shook his head. "_Not _good at all."

"What's no good at all?" Sonny bent herself over him to read the empty on the fuel gage. How could a day so wonderful turn out so blah and terrible?

"No." She agreed. "That's not good…" She turned her head to him. "Chad Dylan Cooper, did you forget to fill this car up on gas?" She scolded.

"Yes, mother." He spat the words at her, while he pulled out his phone. "Don't worry, I'll just call the studio and they'll send someone over—" He halted his action. "Sonny, why did you have to say we wouldn't have any phone service?"

She shrugged. "Most horror films don't have service. Why?"

He tossed his phone in the backseat and began repeatedly hitting his face into the steering wheel of the car. With strike of his head against the wheel the horn would blare, and though to Sonny this was just Chad being childish, it was actually his master plan to get someone's attention.

"Chad, stop that. You might start annoying someone." She grabbed his suit jacket and stopped him from continuing. "This could be worse you know. We could be stuck in car surrounded by dark creepy woods at night with a killer on the outside of the car."

"A killer?" Chad raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded. "Oh great." He began once more to hit his face off of the steering wheel.

"Come on, Chad. Why are you doing this? It doesn't seem like you. Most times you find your looks too sacred to mess with." Sonny grabbed his jacket again and got him to stop.

"That's when I have adoring fans to go see, but it seems we're destined to be in this car for the whole night. And since now you mentioned a killer, we've probably got one of those on the way too. So if you don't mind, I'd like to sulk." He pressed his forehead to the steering wheel.

Sonny crossed her arms, and turned towards her window, noticing a black figure just outside the window, running through forest.

"Chad." She hit his arm trying to get his attention.

"Chad." She repeated. He didn't respond.

"Chad, the killer is here!" She shouted.

He shot up from his position and screamed like a girl. Sonny, frightened by Chad's scream, began to scream like an actual girl. Both felt to grab the other and hold on for dear life. It looked ridiculous – the two of them in the car hugging – but this was a life or death matter that couldn't be taken not seriously.

They both knew this could be the very last time they had to profess their love to one another, and so they used their time wisely, deciding silently that each would say what they needed to about the other.

"Chad," Sonny said through her panicked screeches. The sobs that were coming from her lips were muddling her words up, but she didn't care, she needed to tell him. "I've always thought that you use way too much hair product in your hair and that both your eyes are sparkly and that me and Grady used your toothbrush to clean our bathroom."

"Sonny," Chad began in fright. "I've always thought your hair was pretty, but that it fell flat in the back. And that you have the most beautiful smile ever and I really want to kiss you sometime—" He stopped himself there. He needed to take some things to grave with him.

The figure strolled closer toward the car. The two teens held their breath and each. But the figure got near enough to do anything. It wasn't long before the figure was lost in the distance, and again it was just the two of them in the car.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Chad stated after the figure was well out of sight.

"Sonny?" Chad looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Chad?" Sonny did the same as him.

"Let go of me." He simply stated.

"Yeah." Sonny agreed, and soon they were apart once more and one their respective sides of the car.

"Phew." Sonny wiped her brow. "Glad that's over." She relaxed in her seat, pressing her head back on the headrest.

She smiled. "This whole thing could be worse you know. We could—" Chad put his hand over mouth.

"Not another word." He spoke slowly in a whisper. "I'm going to get to get out of the car and look back and see how far the city is from here. Don't say anything about how this situation could be worse. Alright?"

Sonny nodded. "Okie-dokie."

Chad stood on the side of the road and searched for the city lights. They weren't too far off from where they were. It would take about an hour or so, but they could possibly make it before the best actor in a tween series was announced.

He opened up his door again and stuck his head in. "Sonny, we're going to walk. I'll call a tow truck as soon as we have service to pick up my baby." He patted his car. "She'll be fine without me."

"Fine by me." She slipped her way out of the car and ambled to the opposite side where Chad was. If they were going to make it to the awards, she didn't really care how they got there.

Their walk started out fine. The two of them side-by-side, strolled down the dark roads at night, having a brisk conversation with one another. It wasn't much of anything. They decided they would probably make it about halfway through the ceremony, just in time for the best actor in a tween series.

Sonny was gloating to Chad about how she expected him to react when she won. She told him how he was going to be all appalled and gapping at the fact that someone from – quote, unquote – "Chuckle City" had beaten Mr. Chip Drama Pants.

Chad rebounded telling her about how he was going to make sure everyone knew that she lost, when he won. He was just going to stand at the podium and say, "Sonny Munroe lost because it is never _So Random!_ that I win."

Sonny punched his arm at the comment, but before he could reply, he was on the ground, face first in a pile of mud.

"Ugh." He brushed at his clothes, while still sitting in the mud. "Ugh." His face was in an expression of disgust.

"Oh," Sonny said, as she reached out her hand to help him. "That's called karma, Chad."

His expression morphed into a wicked one. "Oh, really." He took a hold of her hand and pulled her into the mud with him. "That's called payback, Sonny."

"Payback for what?" She complained, attempting to stand up, but every time she did, Chad would pull her right back down into the mud pile. "Stop it! My mom bought me this dress."

"This is payback for you saying that our night couldn't get any worse." This time Chad tried to rise from the brown mush, but Sonny, in retaliation, drug him to the ground with her.

"Hey!" He protested as he toppled on top her in the mud puddle. "That's not fair! You didn't have anything to get back at me for!" He made a ball of mud in his hands and tossed it at her.

"_You_," she pointed. "Ruined my dress." She picked up her own mud ball and threw at him.

"Not the face." He covered his face with his right hand, while using the left to lift another hunk of mud from the pile under them. He flung it at her, hitting her square in the nose.

"Oh, it on!" She grinned, standing up and grabbing as much mud as she could in her hands. She chucked it at Chad, hitting him in the chest.

"Big mistake." He, still being on the ground, tackled her at the legs and drug her down onto the ground once more. Normally, he would have been freaking out of the amount of dirt soiling his suit, but at this point there was no going back.

He was on top of her, holding onto her hand and grinning. Sonny smiled back, laughing at how the scene must look to the outside world. Two people in formal wear covered in mud on the side of the road. You don't see that everyday.

"So is it true?" She asked, looking up at him.

"What?" He asked, scrunching his face in a puzzled manner.

"When we thought the killer was coming, you said you wanted to kiss me. Do you really?" She smiled and laughed at the same time.

He leaned downward and touched her lips with his, letting them linger there for a moment longer than usual kiss. Sonny pushed herself more into the kiss, putting her arms around him, trying her very hardest to forget that they were both covered in dirt, but the taste of dirt in her mouth was hard to ignore.

Chad was trying to do the very same thing. It wasn't often that he really kissed girls. Not that he didn't regularly kiss girls; he just didn't _really_ kiss girls often. And, though the taste of dirt was a drawback, this was one of the best kisses he'd ever had.

They broke apart. Sonny bit her lip, rolling over onto her side. Chad stood up and gave Sonny a hand standing up.

"Well that was interesting…" Chad stated, as he checked over the ridge to see how far they were away. "Shouldn't be much longer. Come on." He took her by the hand.

Sonny blushed at the contact after what had just occurred. "You know, Chad, whether I win or you, this night has been everything I've hoped for. Thank you." She beamed.

He turned around to her, smirking. "Same here."

----

They arrived just a little off schedule. The crowds of people outside the theater roared when they saw the Condor Studio's stars stroll down the red carpet plastered with mud. Sonny and Chad laughed as the storm of media tried to divulge what had happened to them this night. Their hands were still intertwined, so that was keeping the media at bay for the most part luckily.

Upon walking inside the building, they could hear the announcer saying the nominees in the category of best actor in a tween series. Chad and Sonny looked at each other, chuckling at the others expressions.

"And the winner is…" The words seemed to come out of nowhere.

Chad squeezed Sonny's hand, whispering in her ear. "I hope you win. And don't worry, I'm be angry." He kissed her cheek.

"No, should win. And _I'll_ be angry." She whispered back.

The announcer's breath was hot on the microphone. "Portlyn from _Mackenzie Falls_!"

"Wow," Chad looked at Sonny. "That was anti-climatic."

--------------------------------

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm not entirely sure how they ended up in a mud puddle, it's a mystery... I don't know. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
